Current methods for generating electronic books from digital source content may produce undesirably formatted electronic books. For example, digital source content such as a document stored in a portable document file (PDF) format may not include sufficient formatting information for source data element, such as text and images, that allows for the proper generation of an electronic book or publication. For example, without proper formatting information, an electronic book generated from a PDF document having no proper identifiers for different types of text, such as title text and body text, may conflate the source content elements such as a body text and list text such that it is difficult or impossible to differentiate the body text from the list text. Indeed, one would expect to see title text positioned and sized differently relative to body text for a page within an electronic book. Similar difficulties arise when converting other source content elements such as images and executable code related components such as quizzes, test, and so forth.